Restricted
by Skye10
Summary: Meg and Cas try to play a game


_PWP Megstiel **  
**_

* * *

**Restricted**

Meg grinned down at the angel strapped to the chair, dark hair flowing over one shoulder messily. He stared back at her and she thought, could have sworn on Lucifer, that she saw a tiny spark of amusement in those blue eyes. Even though he was strapped nice and tight to the back of the chair, he didn't look the least bit afraid of her. Wanting to snarl at him but knowing how ridiculous it would look on her face, instead she shoved her hand into his hair and yanked hard. It exposed his neck perfectly and with her other hand she traced the edge of his throat with a tapered nail.

"Something funny, feathers?"

"You seem to think that this," he awkwardly tried to lift his hands from where they were bound behind his back, "is going to restrain me."

Meg grinned and let him go. "Oh, I just need it to keep you down for about 10 minutes."

"I can be free in a second," he rumbled, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "It would be in your best interests to let me go."

Planting her hands on her hips, Meg rolled her eyes in impression of him. "Well, la-dee-fucking-dah, Clarence. Want a cookie?"

"I fail to see what food has to do with this."

She straddled his hips and carefully sat down on his lap, hooking her bare feet through the rungs at the base to balance.

"Absolutely nothing, precious." Leaning in, she pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. Castiel made a soft sound, a token resistance to her tongue but his lips parted quickly. Meg growled softly and took what he offered until they were both panting for breath. When she broke the kiss, his eyes were on her mouth.

"That's not the point of this at all. I'll make it real easy for you, Clarence. You don't even have to do anything beyond keep those pretty eyes on me. So just sit back and let me enjoy the ride."

His eyes glinted a little but she was on him again before he could speak, her lips snatching at his. He followed the kiss because he had no choice but to kiss her back, his tongue edging out to slip past her lips. Meg laughed and rubbed against him, arching her back a little to push her breasts against his chest. Breaking the kiss despite his disappointed groan, she trailed her tongue over his cheek and then his neck, nipping at the throbbing pulse of his vessel. Between them, her fingers started to unbuckle his trousers.

Castiel swallowed, staring at the ceiling as she kept his head tilted back by still sucking at his throat. "I think it will be impossible for you to get my pants off in this position."

"That doesn't matter. They don't have to go all the way, featherbrain." Meg lifted her head and drew his belt out of the loops with a snap. "Don't make me gag you."

She cracked it meaningfully before dropping the belt on the floor.

He didn't answer, just thrust his jaw up towards her and took her mouth with his. Meg smirked against his kiss and licked at his lower lip hungrily before biting it so sharply that she tasted blood. She wrenched his pants open and opened her eyes to watch his face when she gently brushed her hand over his cock, hearing his groan of surprise at the feel of her cold skin. His lip dragged between hers as he jerked under her grip. Meg broke the kiss and looked down, licking her lower lip at the sight of him. Her smile was like a cat about to eat a bird and he swallowed when he saw it.

"No fluff needed. Aren't you just an accommodating angel?" she breathed. He closed his eyes as she stroked him slowly, leaning forward so that her forehead rested against his. "For being such a good boy, we'll skip the foreplay. All this bondage was enough to get you ready to sing for me the minute you felt that leather, huh?"

She leaned against him so she could shimmy out of her own jeans. He watched, chest heaving, as she tossed them to the side, fluffed her hair and then almost leapt onto his lap again in her eagerness. Meg curled her arms around his shoulders, fingers brushing the leather straps that held him. Arching her hips, she slid down him and heard his unintelligible murmur when her wet heat clasped around him.

He wasn't the only one getting off on this.

"Hold on, precious," she murmured and her head rolled back on her shoulders, her throat bare. Her stomach clenched as she moved on him, her body doing shudders as she took him in slowly. "Fuck… that's just perfect, Clarence. Feel like washing my mouth out with soap for saying that God could smite me now.

At his loud moan, she arched her back and smirked at the ceiling. "But no going before me, Clarence. Or you'll regret it."

"Meg," he groaned, his hands flexing behind his back She teasingly looked down at him, rocking her hips slowly and then arching them up and down. Furious that she was trying to control him, he planted his feet and managed to shove his hips up so that she sank down deeper onto him. She moaned and pushed her hips even harder down, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while pulling his hair with the other. His head tucked against her neck as he tried blindly to follow her movements, panting and groaning while occasionally licking at her throat.

"Cas," she groaned, holding him tighter as she ground against him, feeling the sparks going through her body. "Gonna be a short take-off. Ready to fly, angel?"

He didn't answer her, just kept straining against her body, and she heard the creak of the leather starting to snap from his strength.  
Meg curled her toes into the chair rungs before she tugged on his hair as she held his head against her throat, her own breath against his forehead. Her thighs clenched tighter around his hips and she heard him moaning against her.

With a loud crash, the door to her motel room creaked open and she froze mid thrust. Her body immediately started to fall back from her orgasm and she felt pain go through her stomach from it. Castiel's head jerked down, peering over her shoulder, as he still panted and strained against her.

"Cas! We tracked your phone when you weren't picking up and…oh my god," Sam trailed off.

The two Winchesters stared at them with jaws hanging open and weapons held loosely at their sides. Sam's eyes widened and he blinked, pointing at the two of them childishly.

"Oh for the love of Hell," Meg groaned around her deep breathing. Castiel groaned and turned his head to the side. Both brothers suddenly noticed that his hands were bound behind his back

"What the hell?" Dean shouted. "You're raping him? You sick bitch!"

"What?" Meg almost started to laugh but he raised his shotgun at her. The salt rounds were loaded, if she knew Dean, and she doubted she could talk her way out of this one. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Castiel murmured something and she heard his fingers snap.

Dean blinked because one moment the demon was there, and the next she was gone. Sam glanced around the room and shrugged, not having expected that. Castiel squirmed a little on the chair, his pants no longer undone, but he was still bound to the chair with the straps. The two men looked at him and managed to get over their shock a little .

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked as he holstered the gun and walked across the room. Sam quickly scooped up the coat Meg had thrown onto the ground earlier. "Jesus, who would think Meg was that fucked up to try to rape an angel?"

"I'm fine," Castiel answered and Dean undid the knots quickly. The angel leaned forward and rubbed at his wrists, staring at the floor as he did so.

"Yeah well, I didn't think Meg could move that fast. She must be getting stronger too. How else could she trap Cas like that?" Sam pointed out. Castiel took his coat from him and stood up, fixing it around him like armour.

Dean looked at Castiel in concern. "You sure you're okay? She didn't…ah… compromise your angel-hood?" Castiel glared at him and the hunter grinned. "Just asking."

Sam looked at Dean, warning him with just his eyes to keep quiet and not embarrass the angel. Dean looked at him innocently and then they both looked over at him. But with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone.

"Something I said?" Dean asked his brother. Sam shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Meg landed in an empty motel room several counties over with a crack of thunder and she was lucky that the room was empty. Naked from the waist down, she likely would have scared the hell out of anyone as she stormed around the room, wanting to throw things out of pure sexual frustration. Beyond this hellish case of orgasm denial, she was able to keep her head. She latched the door, drew the blinds, and then checked out the window. She knew this place; she'd been here last week.

It had been Castiel who had teleported her out, not her. She wouldn't have thought of this place anyway in her anger at being found by the Winchesters. He'd saved her ass but she was still going to bitch about it.

"Rape. Right. Like I need to rape that angel." Meg sat down on the vanity and crossed her legs. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in mocking prayer. "You'd better show up, Clarence. I'm all wound up still."

As if answering her, the bathroom door opened and Castiel stalked out, looking sheepish.

"I may have overshot it by a few meters," he muttered.

Meg glared at him and ran her hand down her leg. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No." He stared at her and began to undo his tie. "Dean was quite convinced you were raping me."

Licking her lips, Meg shrugged. "You weren't saying no when I suggested tying you up."

He looked away from her, circling the room. "I could see the appeal though the idea that I couldn't get away from you is rather…foolish. Maybe it was because we were interrupted I didn't quite see how it was supposed to really affect me."

He was standing in front of her before she could move off the vanity and Meg leaned her head back against the wall. It was easy to read the silent invitation behind his words and she smirked to herself. She undid his belt with a flick of her wrists and the leather slithered out into her hands. Eying him from under her lashes, Meg's grin widened at his curious expression and she cracked the belt loudly.

"Then we should try again."


End file.
